


斩首之邀

by MorikoLaurant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Anti-Nazi, M/M, Realistic, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: 战争快结束了。任何前线士兵都心知肚明，但没有人敢说出口。东线的战争已经快结束了，以他们的失败作结。此刻克鲁格会跟这个与他同名的年轻士兵一起在沼泽森林里跋涉，就是这即将到来的失败的一种证据。艾伦默不作声地心怀鬼胎，克鲁格也同样。





	1. 耶格尔

**Author's Note:**

> 我最初想着，“克鲁艾这两个人都一股德味，真的写成德国士兵或许会很有意思，来摸摸鱼吧”，然后这个东西现在变成了一篇正经的二战背景的反战文学。今天的我仍然通常运转。（目死）  
> Warning：二战背景，纳粹士兵视角；  
> 现实主义，涉及部分史实，有史实程度的残酷描写；  
> 跟人物相关的事件一概虚构；  
> cp感并不强；  
> 标题乱取的，想到更合适的可能会改

 

 

趁我还活着的时候对我进行量度——晚了就来不及了。

（弗拉基米尔·纳博科夫《斩首之邀》）

 

 

Chapter 1. 耶格尔

    

一九四四年

    

 

　　“不要动。”克鲁格，枪口举着，对着站在前面的人的后颈。

 

　　对方顺从地举起双手。他是个体型单薄的少年。身上看不见武器，穿着脏兮兮的布衫，外面套着一件没有扣的军服外套。是德军军服。

　　“犹太人？”克鲁格问。少年摇摇头。他又问，用的是俄语，“这身衣服哪里来的？”

　　少年没动，也没有回答他。于是克鲁格转用波兰语，最后才用德语问了一遍。少年挑了挑眉。他脸色苍白，但神态是冷静的。

　　“是我自己的，长官。”少年用流利的德语回答。

　　克鲁格没有放下枪口。战争持续到第四年，会说德语的苏联人已经不少，间谍更不少。

　　“你是哪里人？为什么在这里？”

　　“德国人，诺德林根出身[1]。”少年回答，“第七步兵军团一零四分队，艾伦·耶格尔下士。我掉队迷路了，狗牌丢了，抱歉，长官。”

　　克鲁格瞄了一眼少年的鞋子。虽然污迹斑斑，几乎被泥巴沾得看不出原本的颜色，但有几颗铆钉仍然昭显它军靴的身份。于是他把枪口下移，同时惊讶地挑起了眉毛，“你多大了？”

　　“十七，长官。”但他看着还要更小。尽管个子已经瘦长，五官轮廓确实有明显的雅利安人特征，脸却是清清秀秀的，甚至可说像个女孩子。不过他的声音确乎已经有一点青年的样子，挺低沉。艾伦·耶格尔下士看着克鲁格的眼睛，仿佛知道他要说什么，揶揄般地加了一句，“战争持续越久，新兵的年纪越小[2]。未成年到前线早就不稀奇，元首已经命令十四岁以上的男子都参与编队了。您不会不知道吧？”

　　克鲁格确实不知道。他不记新兵的面孔和名字，当然也不记年龄。费那心去记，结果一天之后就死了，平白浪费脑细胞。至于那些能活下来的，名字和年龄对他们也不重要了。克鲁格收起枪，但没有完全放下警惕心。

　　“二十一师团上尉艾伦·克鲁格。”他简短地自我介绍。年轻一点的艾伦没对他们的同名做出什么吃惊的反应，看来他也早就过了会记住名字的阶段了。

    

　　战争快结束了。任何前线士兵都心知肚明，但没有人敢说出口。东线的战争已经快结束了，以他们的失败作结。此刻克鲁格会跟这个与他同名的年轻士兵一起在沼泽森林里跋涉，就是这即将到来的失败的一种证据。克鲁格曾经进入过莫斯科，那是三年前的事了；现在他们距莫斯科有几百公里，甚至不如离柏林的距离近。波兰，克鲁格想，他们现在应该是在波兰东部边界的某片森林。四年前如果有士兵在这里掉队，那么应该往东走，不出多久就能与进发的部队汇合；而现在，他们只能往西走了。

　　年轻的艾伦走在他前面，深一脚浅一脚地在湿润的林地上踩过去。他像一个富有经验的老兵那样紧盯着地面，提防可能踩到的地雷。克鲁格走在他身后，问他，“你到前线多久了？”

　　“两年。”艾伦回答。他没有回头，仍然紧盯着地面。克鲁格打量了他一会。

　　“见过人被地雷炸飞吗？”

　　“是的，长官。”艾伦回答。那声音却依然是平静的，像在说他见过某种天气一样，“挺响的。”

　　挺响的——这就是一个十七岁的士兵对于活人在面前被炸飞留下的感想。

　　克鲁格没有再说什么，可不过一会儿，艾伦反而对他发问了。

　　“长官您为什么会在这里，一个人？”

　　“任务。”克鲁格声音平板地说，“守住森林入口的桥。”

　　艾伦没有问下去，倒是回过头来很快地看了克鲁格一眼。自然，能看出来的事情不需要询问，克鲁格知道自己现在是副什么样子。也许还是一副冷峻的、无表情的面容，可到处都是灰尘；军服穿得也大体板正，但帽子已经没了，外套和长裤上沾了许多干涸的血，靴子跟艾伦的靴子一样泥泞不堪。他只剩一把步枪，一柄自动手枪，子弹都不多了。是一个败军士兵的样子。

　　“您的队员呢？”过了一会儿艾伦问，语气还是平平静静，仿佛已经知道答案。克鲁格没有回答。走在他前面的少年却点了点头，然后替他回答了：

　　“死光了。这么说苏联人已经攻到这里来了。”这不是个问句，因此克鲁格没有回应。

　　雨季末尾的东欧森林更适合观赏，而不适合亲身在其中行走。树林间的鸟啁只能让他们警惕地辨认是否有游击队的哨声混杂其中，四周明媚的绿色也不能唤起他们一点点欣赏的余裕。目之所及只能是泥泞的地面，猎人常走的林间小道已经被淤泥盖过去了，再说他们也不敢走明显的路，有埋伏的可能性太大了。

　　“停一下。”克鲁格说。艾伦顺从地停住。克鲁格把手举到耳边。听得见森林在微风中呼吸的声音，另外还有别的声音。

　　“附近有溪水。”他说，“沿着溪水走，这山上的水都是往西流的。”

　　艾伦踌躇了一下。

　　“可能会有危险，长官。”

　　“你指什么？”

　　“……。比如说，苏联人……”

　　“苏联人行军不会走这里，附近没有足够开进坦克的路。”

　　“如果他们也有掉队的士兵——”

　　“人数不会多，我们有胜算。”

　　“那如果游击队——”

　　克鲁格看向艾伦的脸。他开始感到诧异了。这个少年周身透露出来一种在战场中浸润许久的气质，也可以说是被战争污染过的气息，跟他自己一样。克鲁格不相信对方会是胆小怕死之辈。尽管他只有十七岁。

　　“耶格尔下士，你是想说在一条方向正确的道路附近行走会比在林子里冒着踩到地雷的风险乱窜更危险吗？你那么不想去水边的话，给我解释原因。”

　　“……。”只有一瞬的时间，艾伦皱起眉眯了眯眼睛，接着他的表情恢复到了原来的那种麻木的平静，“没有，长官。没有。我们当然要去水边。”

    

　　于是问题解决了。情况比想象的还要好一些。溪水的规模比克鲁格估测的大，可以称作一条河，河面宽的地方有五米左右。两岸都是大块的鹅卵石，这是好事，地雷没法藏在这种地面里。河滩并不宽，这意味着如果有危险袭来，他们可以立刻跑到树林里寻找掩护。

　　艾伦蹲在河边用手捧着水洗了洗脸。洗掉灰尘以后他的面孔看上去更加清秀，眼睛的颜色跟克鲁格一样是灰色，但却不是死灭和黯淡的灰，是一种清透的浅灰。黑发显然很久没剪过，是一个发尾能扫到脖子的长度，遮住下颚角之后更衬得他像个女孩。他看起来如此沉着，如此安静，都不像一个在战场上出生入死的士兵了。

　　于是克鲁格随口问，“到前线来之前，你在做什么？”

　　“在读文理中学。我父亲曾是个医生，他希望我以后读医科大学。”艾伦回答。

　　“‘曾’？”

　　“他作为随军医生入伍了。去年死于空袭。”艾伦说。多么令人诧异，他可以平平静静地把这话说出来，语气跟说地雷爆炸“挺响的”如出一辙。克鲁格想，他当真已经被战争污染透了，就跟自己一样。

　　“我好像确实见过一个姓耶格尔的医生。四二年的事了，在斯大林格勒。”

　　“应该是他。”艾伦从容地说，“那时也是我第一次上前线。倒霉，不到一小时就被打中了左腿，只好拖去医院里见老爹。好在只伤了肌肉。”现在他们不是一前一后走的了，河滩够宽，他们并排走着，艾伦更靠近河，克鲁格把步枪举在手里，枪口朝着树林的方向。艾伦侧过脸瞟了克鲁格一眼，“您的初阵是进攻波兰？或者二十年前[3]？”

　　“波兰。我也是应召入伍。”

 　   “在那之前，您是做什么的？”

　　这有些过了。在这之前的问题还可以权当是精神紧绷之时用来排遣的小谈天，但这个问题就是艾伦作为一名士兵不该询问他的上级的了。克鲁格完全可以拒绝和他聊天，但他却回答了。

　　“在波恩开书店。”

　　看不出艾伦对这件事感兴趣还是不感兴趣，他只是普普通通地应了一声，接着就缄默下去，让四下只剩水流的潺潺以及他们脚踏鹅卵石地面的摩擦声。这个年轻人没有理由会对书商感兴趣，这一代的孩子都玩着士兵游戏长大，他们的眼睛在听到元首的名字时最熠熠生辉。早就没有人愿意读歌德和海涅了。

    

　　他们沿着河走了大约两个小时，在一次拐过一个弯口之后，面前不远处出现一座挨着林子的小木屋。

　　克鲁格把枪口对着木屋的方向，对艾伦打了个手势。两个人缓缓地靠近，尽量减轻脚步踩在卵石上的声音。靠近木屋的那片河滩上有块木板放在河边，散发着鱼腥味，上面有粘着的鱼鳞和一些淡淡的血迹。路过它时克鲁格快速地瞟了一眼。血迹没有干透。可是从木屋的后窗里窥视进去，里面却空无一人。这是一间很小的房子，只有一个房间，布置是寻常林间小屋的光景：有一张木板单人床，几个柜子，一个灶台。还有些别的寻常陈设，透过灰尘厚重的窗玻璃看不清。或许是当地的猎人在狩猎季节用来暂住的小屋。小屋的正门关着，但锁已经坏了，用力一撞就能打开。克鲁格进了门，枪仍然握在手里。里面确实没有人，也没有足够藏下一个人的地方。灶台上蒙着灰，底下有一个看上去像是给猫狗用的碗。木板床上有一团薄毯，克鲁格拿起来抖了抖。有一些灰尘飘出来，但不够多。

　　艾伦这时候也进来了。

　　“有人在这里住过。”艾伦说，“生过火。房子后面还有干柴。我们快些离开比较好。”

　　克鲁格却说，“我们在这里过夜。”

　　艾伦睁大了眼睛。

　　“您在说什么？住在这里的人回来了怎么办？”

　　“我们有武器。”

　　“对方可能也有，可能是游击队。”

　　“对方只有一个人，不可能是游击队。”克鲁格说。艾伦又皱起了眉，露出那种令克鲁格不解的怀疑神色。克鲁格不等艾伦提出进一步的质疑，就说道，“或者你想连夜继续赶路？饿着肚子，不睡觉？你以为我们明天就可以和部队汇合？学会休整和重振精力是士兵的必修课，而这件事跟进攻一样，是需要看运气的。如果这都不明白，只能说明你还只是个新兵，无论杀过多少敌人都一样。”

　　“我明白休整很重要，只是——”艾伦说，仍然眯着眼睛。克鲁格等待着，但艾伦没有说下去，他渐渐又恢复了正常的神色，“没有。您说得对。我们应该赌一把。”

    

　　无论是谁之前住在这间小屋里，他无疑找了个好地方。这里是河的弯口，水流湍急，只要拿一块破布撕几个小洞做成一张粗糙的网，放在水里捞一会，就有可能捞到鱼。艾伦竟真的用这种方式捞到了鱼，克鲁格从小屋后面拿来木柴，两人在河滩的石头上生了火。没有调味料，但士兵的味蕾早就已经失灵，况且这已算是一顿难得的美餐。军中的人要做好心理准备，把每一顿饭都看作最后的晚餐。如果最后的晚餐是这种规格，克鲁格觉得自己没什么好抱怨的。

　　夜色降临之后他们熄了火，彼此没有再聊什么别的话。克鲁格疑心艾伦始终还是不同意他的决策，因此在跟他置气。但他并不感到被冒犯。为了所有艾伦看得出和看不出的理由，这个年轻人有权利在这时候跟他置气。收拾了生火的痕迹以后克鲁格让艾伦先去睡觉，自己抱着枪坐在木屋的门前出神。

　　深山中看不见地平线，远方青色的山影屏息凝神，近处黑峻峻的树影轻轻摇晃。山际的天空有一丝黯淡的光亮，头顶上被树叶割成无数块碎片的天空间隙中同样有黯淡的星星。就连这都跟四年前不同了，看来星光终于还是会被硝烟熏灭的。

　　四年前的星空似乎更明亮一些，或者是因为那时候人们更踌躇满志一些。“大清洗”洗掉了苏联本来就少得可怜的拿得出手的军官，于是驻守东波兰的老伊万们不堪一击，本地人呢，早已被苏联蹂躏过一轮了[4]，更不会反抗。所以那个时候，他们可以肆无忌惮地在夜晚驻营吸烟，不用担心烟头的火光会成为空袭的目标。也许克鲁格记错了，也许星星始终是这么黯淡，亮的是烟头。

　　克鲁格记得，进攻那年有一晚，他们已经快开进苏联了，在边境处的一个村庄歇脚。村民虽然被迫给他们提供食宿，因此显得很不情愿，但大体上两方相安无事。老人从他们面前走过时缩着脖子哆哆嗦嗦，妇女紧张地拉紧头巾，不敢去看德国人，德国人也不去看他们。那时克鲁格还不是尉官，晚上也在室外抽烟。一切似乎都很平静，直到克鲁格听到匆匆走过的村民们窃窃私语。他们或许以为德国人至多懂点俄语，除了专门配备的翻译人员——他们都在室内——，没有人会懂波兰语。于是他们鬼鬼祟祟，小声地用他们可敬的家乡语言讨论，要趁着村民被强拉去帮德国佬维护车子的机会，在车上放炸弹。而且村子里还有一户犹太人，在德国佬走之前通知他们千万别出门。对于这样一个贫穷的边陲小村的村民而言，他们的精神着实可嘉。可是克鲁格听到了。后来怎么了？啊，后来……

　　“长官？”

　　克鲁格握枪的手紧了紧。但他终究是个老练的尉官，不会被走出小屋门的艾伦惊吓到。

　　“换班时间到了，您去睡觉吧。”年轻人说。

　　短暂且混乱的睡眠里混杂了很多梦。克鲁格梦到弹片、瓦砾、村庄整个燃烧时的火光；梦到壕沟、冰雪、打开油箱看见的冻成块状的汽油；梦到已经死光的他的小队，腥臭的尸体和成群飞来覆盖满尸体皮肤的吸血苍蝇；梦到犹太人站成一排，对面是对应数量的士兵，都举着步枪。有个长官喊，准备！于是士兵整齐划一地举起枪。长官喊，开火！于是高的矮的老的小的犹太人像保龄球一样纷纷倒下。有的时候克鲁格梦见自己是开枪的，有的时候他是发令的长官，什么时候他会梦见自己是站在对面被射杀的人呢？说不准呐。

　　这些梦都是克鲁格已经反反复复梦见过的。今晚真正新奇的梦只有一个。他梦见那个今天刚刚遇到的年轻人，与他同名的年轻人。克鲁格梦见艾伦从门口无声地走进来。梦见他伸手从自己的枕头底下摸出那把弹药所剩无几的手枪，轻轻地拉开保险栓，举起来对着他。还梦见几乎无光的暗淡黑夜里，看不清艾伦的表情，只隐隐约约能瞥见他紧紧地抿着嘴唇。艾伦的手很稳，枪口不带一点晃动，扳机上的手指也没有一点颤抖，十足一个经验丰富的老兵模样。照理说这个时候人会从梦中惊醒，但克鲁格没有。梦中的他带着一种比做之前的梦时淡然得多的心情，等着艾伦开枪。

　　但是艾伦没有。枪口对着克鲁格的脑门指了漫长的好一会儿，最后艾伦却伸出左手按住右手的小臂，把那只手压下去了。艾伦重新拴上保险栓，似乎是定定地在克鲁格的床边看了他一会儿，又无声地像一个影子一样出去了。接着，又是弹片、瓦砾、火光、壕沟、冰雪、汽油、苍蝇、犹太人……

　　克鲁格在凌晨四点左右睁开眼睛。他摸到枕头底下，手枪在原处。

　

　　太阳还未升起，但周围已经有了些青色的光亮。克鲁格出了门第一眼没看到艾伦，转身搜索一圈，在不远处的一棵树下看见他了。他背对着克鲁格，发出些恐吓般的声音。

　　“嘘，嘘！走开，走开！”

　　克鲁格无声地朝那个方向走上几步，看见艾伦原来是在和一只猫对峙。是只当地常见的花斑猫，站在艾伦面前半米前，尾巴翘得高高的。克鲁格一往这个方向走，猫迅速察觉到他，灵敏地往后退了一退。艾伦也跟着转过头来。

　　“您已经醒了？天还没亮呢……”

　　“你在干什么？”

　　“没什么……走开！”

　　最后一个词是对猫说的。它在艾伦和克鲁格说话时长长地、哀怨地喵了一声，接着趁艾伦一个愣神，纵身跳到艾伦怀里，被艾伦下意识地伸手接稳。猫想躺下来，但抱住它的手臂太僵硬，靠着的胸口也僵硬起来，于是猫不满地喵了一声，可艾伦顾不上理会它。因为艾伦已经听到背后子弹上膛的声音。

    

 

　　“现在我明白为什么你不想到河边来，也不想在这过夜了。”克鲁格说，枪口对着艾伦的后脑，“住在这屋子里的人就是你吧。”

　　

    

    

    

    

 

TBC.

    

　[1] 诺德林根：德国城镇名。下文的波恩也是德国地名。诺德林根的城市风景据说是进击中西甘西纳区城镇设计的灵感来源。

　[2] 战争持续越久，新兵的年纪越小：这句话应该是个引用，但我暂时不记得具体出处了。

　[3] 二十年前：指第一次世界大战。

　[4] 早已被苏联蹂躏过一轮：指1939年以后苏联依据《苏德互不侵犯条约》占领东波兰。

    


	2. 克鲁格

 

Chapter 2. 克鲁格

    

    

    

　　“转身。”克鲁格说。

　　艾伦转身，脸色在凌晨的青色光线中显得更加苍白，眼睛直直地睁大看着克鲁格。他怀里的猫也眼睛一眨不眨盯着克鲁格，眼神几乎跟艾伦一模一样。

　　“手举起来。”克鲁格不为所动。

　　艾伦把猫轻轻往前一抛，顺从地举起双手。猫落地之后转了一圈，犹犹豫豫地叫了一声，但似乎也感应到了这里的气氛已经变化，于是转身跑进林子，看不见了。

　　“你很聪明，把所有跟军队有关的东西都带在身上。”克鲁格说，“说谎也说得很像，唯独不该在房里留下猫食盆。你究竟是什么人？”

　　“……。逃兵。”艾伦说出这个词的时候仍然镇定，只是他的神色阴沉下来了，眼睛睁大，像只警戒态的猫，或者豹子。

　　“因为逃兵比间谍更像回事，就像迷路士兵比逃兵像回事？”

　　“别这么紧张。您不是自己说过吗，见过姓耶格尔的医生。”

　　“从什么时候开始叛逃的？”克鲁格紧盯着艾伦。他注意到艾伦阴沉着脸的时候会抿紧嘴唇，下唇被含进去一点，唇线变得很冷峻。但不知为何艾伦的肩膀似乎比昨天放松了一些。他说话时，声音也带了些不悦，但却是异常坦率的。

　　“一个多月前吧。我们这些工蜂被派去挖路沟。可笑吧？在雨季的黑土地上挖路沟……坦克朝那儿打了一炮。我知道苏联人会在每个倒地的人脑袋上补上一枪，我们子弹还够的时候也是那样做的；但他们似乎忘了我。于是我醒过来，然后我走了。”

　　“走到这儿躲藏起来？”

　　“是的。”

　　“为什么不去找部队汇合？”

　　“如果我没有理解错，您的意思是在问逃兵为什么要当逃兵吗？”

　　他这话突然用了十足正式的词语，语气可以说是不加掩饰的讽刺。但克鲁格没有显露出被冒犯。

　　“我再问一遍，你为什么不去找你的军队？”

　　艾伦停顿了几秒。接着连阴沉不悦的神色都消失了。他像在态度平和地陈述一个众所周知的事实：“因为我不想为了一个奴隶主和他所说的彻头彻尾的谎言送命。”

　　这话倒有几分文采。克鲁格可能不自觉地挑了挑眉，但他的挑眉在对方看来可能是全然不同的意思，因为艾伦微微扬起下巴，显出一种挑衅般的神态。

　　“战争就要结束了，我们输了。那些不承认的人只是在欺骗自己。我们做的事自始至终，唯一的意义就是喂饱了很多吸血苍蝇。您想现在就毙了我吗？”

　　奇怪。不知为何克鲁格这时候突然联想起昨天艾伦在河边把脸上的灰尘洗掉之后站起身来，脸上一瞬之间露出的一种略带点迷茫但很清爽的表情来，好似人从一个梦中醒来，你已经不记得梦的内容，但依稀地留恋它。现在尽管情况很有不同，艾伦却显得清爽了许多。也许是因为吐露心声使人舒服，也许是有什么东西，像结冰河流底下的游鱼，透过他那副已经被战争封闭和污染的躯壳在向外看。

　　克鲁格垂下枪口。

　　“您不枪毙我吗？我是逃兵，散布失败主义论调，还侮辱元首？”艾伦问。

　　克鲁格只说，“注意你的嘴巴。如果对逃犯营的军官这么说话，他们不会有我这么客气。”

　　艾伦在青色的晨光中苍白的脸涌上一点血色，却与高兴之类的情绪毫无关联。他一声不吭，行动却是很快的：他两步快速冲上前来向前一跃，伸出双臂带着整个人的重量和冲击力猛地推向克鲁格。他太敏捷了，克鲁格还来不及重新抬起枪口就被扑倒在河滩上，只来得及本能地向上仰头使后脑不要直接磕到地面。大块鹅卵石猛烈地在他背上敲击，一阵阵钝痛流向他的大脑，和睡眠不足以及一些别的心事一起搅成混乱的一滩。他挣扎起来，但艾伦用尽全身力气压着他，一把夺下他的步枪甩到几米开外。说也奇怪，这年轻人看着纤纤细细的，竟有这么大的力气，能把克鲁格按得几乎动弹不得。艾伦紧咬着牙，发出的声音像野兽的嘶嘶：

　　“我——不能去——逃犯营——！说什么逃犯营，根本就是死刑营——但我不能被杀死——我必须回到德国。我必须活着回到德国去——”

　　现在他的脸离克鲁格的靠得很近了。克鲁格用自己的额头猛地敲了他的额头一下，然后在对方痛得分神的一瞬间把双手挣出来，借力翻身想把艾伦甩出去。但艾伦反应得很快，他准确地在克鲁格碰到他之前就抓住他的右手手腕，同时用自己的膝盖压住克鲁格的大腿不让他挣脱。年轻人终归有些年轻人特有的矫健和敏锐，是克鲁格已不能及的。艾伦抬起左拳打向克鲁格的头部，被克鲁格偏头躲开；他又挥起拳头，却在落下之前停住了。因为克鲁格的左手已经从腿部挂带里抽出了手枪。他的左臂几乎在艾伦的臂下环抱着艾伦，手肘放在他的背上，而手枪枪口抵着艾伦的背部脊柱。

　　“胸部以下全部截瘫。这样倒也算是活着，你要吗？”

　　艾伦安静了下来。斗兽一般的神色渐渐冷却，他又恢复成克鲁格昨日刚见他时那种冷淡的无表情。他的拳头渐渐松开，渐渐放下来。但没有起身，克鲁格也没有动，一半因为周身还是痛，一半因为汹涌的肾上腺素冲得他大脑一阵一阵发麻，需要缓一会。他们保持着这个姿势僵直了一段时间。

　　“为什么不开枪？”最后艾伦开口低声问。

　　“你不也没开枪吗。”

　　艾伦愣了愣才明白过来。

　　“……。原来如此，你没睡着啊。”

　　“我原本是当梦的。”克鲁格说。肾上腺素带来的眩晕渐渐消退，除了艾伦的身形以外他终于又能看得到别的东西了：树影，暗云，晨曦中的天空，“起来。要出发了。”

　　“我不去逃兵营。”艾伦固执地说。

　　克鲁格不予理会，他只是又催促一遍叫对方赶紧起身，又说，“我也有不得不回柏林的理由。”

　　艾伦渐渐松开那只钳着克鲁格右腕的手。他沉默下来，一言不发，从克鲁格身上爬起来。克鲁格的枪口始终对着他，但艾伦对此毫无触动，他径直走向河边蹲下身去洗脸，不管背后的克鲁格是否正用枪对着他的后脑。

    

 

　　这一天的路程比前一天更沉默。他们仍然沿着河滩走，却不再肩并肩。艾伦走在克鲁格前面大约三五米远，保持着一个如果克鲁格察觉不对，就随时可以对他开枪的距离。大约走到中午时，他们遇到了第一个危险的信号。河滩上出现一具尸体。大概是从不远的某处跌入——更有可能是被抛入——河里的，然后半是挣扎，半是被激流夹带，搁浅到这片河滩。对方没有穿外套和鞋子，辨认不出身份，面部已经模糊不清，吸血的蚊虫嗡嗡地在泡肿的尸体上攀爬。

　　这种景象会使非战区的人们吃惊甚至呕吐，但克鲁格早就见过无数次。从艾伦低头审视尸体时毫无表情的脸判断，他也已经见过无数次了。

　　“附近有游击队呢。”艾伦审视完之后对克鲁格说，像在自言自语，“他们把他的脸皮剥掉了。不知道是当了叛徒的波兰人，还是被他们抓住的德国人。”

　　接着他抬起头来看向克鲁格，“长官，如果游击队把您抓走了，或者杀掉了，我可以带着您的狗牌走吗？”

　　仍然在说这些忏逆的话，这么看来他倒还残留了一点和年龄相符的孩子气。不过也可能更务实一点，他可能是在故意激克鲁格生气，期望能和克鲁格起冲突。毕竟如果有机会夺下克鲁格的枪，如果是两人都在赤手空拳的状态下，克鲁格制不住他。

　　于是克鲁格不让他如愿，只是不咸不淡地回答，“好啊。”

　　艾伦还是那副无表情的面孔，看不出他在想什么。克鲁格示意他继续走，他于是转过身，继续前进了。

    

　　再走一段路，河面渐渐变宽，河滩窄了起来，通向树林的缓坡也渐渐陡峭。最后不再有河滩了，河流像被嵌入森林的绶带，两侧是两三米高的低崖。他们起先想在最靠近河流的崖边行走，但很快就发现其中的困难。崖边有些地方的植物长得盘根错节，很难下脚；雨季过后的松软土地也不能让人信服，很有滑了一跤就要摔进河里的风险。于是他们只能靠听觉以及偶然从茂密灌木丛中的一瞥，大致确定正沿着河流的方向行走，行走的道路则不可避免地偏一偏。

　　如果他们此刻不是处于如此紧张和狼狈的状态中的话，此时的森林倒是个足够宜人的场所。四下里是青翠的绿意，树叶上的灰尘都已被洗净，灌木丛的苍绿之中时而缀着一些深色的果实。但这些行走的人们是无福享受宁静的，他们注定无法宁静；这些行走的人们带来过死亡、灾厄和诅咒，如今他们也成了被诅咒的人，死亡也正在身后虎视眈眈，伺机带走他们；死神的黑色斗篷笼罩不到的场所他们已经望尘莫及，在那里，生命渐渐开始循环。

　　似乎只有树叶沙沙声和鸟啁环绕。但艾伦停住了步子。他警惕地侧过头，但不是在看克鲁格。艾伦向着某个方向张望，克鲁格能看见他的眼神锐利起来，与他的姓氏相匹配；他显然在警醒什么。

　　无须解释什么，克鲁格也察觉了：刚刚在时不时的鸟鸣里，混入了一声哨响。

　　一段时间里克鲁格不敢轻易移动。他弓下身，慢慢地从地面上捡起一根树枝，想把它丢进远处的灌木丛，试探这森林掩藏在宁静下的杀意。可他刚刚分了点神给摸索树枝的左手，艾伦就变了脸色。又是敏捷的、几乎不容置喙的动作：艾伦再次向他扑过来。难道刚刚的警觉姿态又是他为了制服自己设的套吗？克鲁格持枪的右手只差那么半秒就扣下扳机了，可幸好他看清了艾伦的神情，那与今朝艾伦在河边对他发起袭击时的神色毫无相似之处。

　　于是克鲁格任由艾伦扑向自己，把自己往后推，摔进一片灌木里。几乎在他们移动位置的瞬间，原本克鲁格站立的地方就嗖地传来子弹破空的声音。克鲁格在灌木丛中找稳了平衡，立刻一骨碌爬起躲到另一棵树后，躲避朝声音方向袭来的新的攻击。接着，人声不再躲在伪装成鸟叫的哨音后面。粗野的声线从森林的深处传来，好几股男人的声音，互相招呼着，越来越近。克鲁格听出他们在说波兰语：“快点”，“包围”，“两个人”云云……克鲁格把手中的树枝抛向不远处的灌木，哗啦的一声响，接着就是几发子弹嗖嗖地往那边去的声音。这下看得清弹道了。克鲁格于是一边闪身躲到另一棵树的树干后，一边向子弹的来源方向开了两枪。

　　说波兰语的人大叫了一声，怒骂了一声；但很难确认是否命中。步枪不是狙击枪，通常应该以火力的密集弥补准度的缺陷，这也是克鲁格现在处于不利之地的原因：他们只有两个人，一杆步枪和一把射程太近以至于无法在这里使用的手枪，况且子弹只剩个位数了。

　　眼下暂时没有枪声，但这只像是森林里藏匿的野兽在试探互相位置时短暂的静默。四面八方都是树叶的沙沙声、风声、泥地发出的发黏的声音。克鲁格犹豫了几秒钟要不要把剩下那把手枪给艾伦，可当他回头时却没在原地看到艾伦。同时，他头顶簌簌地掉了几片叶子。克鲁格抬头，看见艾伦不知何时已经爬到了这棵树的树冠上。大概是在他刚刚变换身位开枪时借着声响掩护、爬上去的——他身着的绿色军服隐蔽在茂密的树冠里，并不容易被发现。但这依然是个很冒险的办法，因为地势并不是平的，远离河谷的方向是一面缓而长的山坡，而艾伦所待的那根副枝并非隐蔽死角。如果对方在坡上布置了狙击手，艾伦将会极其危险。

　　但现在顾不了这么多了。高处有高处的优势。克鲁格听见艾伦压低的嘶哑的声音：“八点方向！”凭借着活下来的军人的反应速度，话音还没有落完克鲁格就对那个方向准确地开了一枪。树丛中惊飞了两只鸟，一阵粗哑的咒骂传来；克鲁格闪身换了一个掩体。

　　“十一点方向！”

　　“走！走！四点方向危险！”

　　“趴下！”

　　“十二点！往那里打！”

　　可子弹就快打完了，对方到底有几个人？

　　“十二点！继续打！把子弹打光然后往那里跑！”

　　波兰人在靠近，波兰人在喊叫。粗哑的嗓子喊出波兰语，喊出不知从哪里学来的发音歪扭、语法错误、极其不地道的德语。“该是你们德国佬偿还的时候了！你们罪有应得，知道吗？杀你们千万遍，也偿还不了你们对我们做的事，但是我还是要杀你们，因为你们罪有应得！”

　　艾伦在喊叫。他已经不是压低嗓子低语，而是嘶哑地喊出声。

　　“往那个方向跑，可以突围！跑！”

　　艾伦已经把腿垂下了树枝。他双手撑住树枝，做出一个要向下跳的动作。他没有看克鲁格的方向，而是面朝他所说的可以突围的方向，一旦跳下来他就要头也不回地直接往那个方向跑。他能不能突围，克鲁格能不能突围，都不能再指望别人的帮忙。可就在跳下来的那个瞬间，艾伦下意识地往克鲁格的方向看了一眼，接着他再次急切地喊叫一声。

　　“跑！跑啊！克鲁格！”

　　最后那个词响起的瞬间，克鲁格的大脑空白了一刹那，接着，左腿传来吞没一切的剧痛。眼前发花了一阵，世界回转过来时他已经用另一只腿跪倒在地面，几乎要拿不稳只剩最后一发子弹的步枪。他低头看了一眼，左小腿上有一个弹孔，血液汩汩流出，正在一寸一寸染红他的军服。

　　艾伦跳下树，没有再往他所说的那个可以突围的方向看一眼，而是翻滚到克鲁格身边，一把抄起那把步枪对不远处方向的一片树丛开了一枪。从很近的地方传来一声惨叫。接着艾伦把枪往远处一丢，连扶带拽地拉起克鲁格，往河谷方向的小崖边翻滚下去。那过程几乎让克鲁格感觉自己的肋骨扎进了肺；然后是冰冷河水的漫灌，塞满口鼻没过头顶，腿上的伤口浸水痛得他脑子一跳一跳地发痛。但是在那种半窒息半剧痛的眩晕感中，他仍然能意识到有一双手始终抓着他，一只手死命拽着他的皮带，另一只掐着他的肩膀。等波兰游击队的人来到河边，虽然也没有过去几分钟，但留给他们的已经只有一道拖在小崖上的血迹，末端断在湍急的河流里。

    

　　克鲁格是被痛醒的。好像要把他的神经撕裂成一小块一小块并扔到火里，他猛地睁大眼睛，身体筋挛一下，但没有喊叫出声。这倒是使艾伦偏过头来稍稍瞟了他一眼，但只有很短的瞬间，也什么都没说，年轻人继续做他的工作。匕首尖轻轻一挑，克鲁格瞳孔涣散一瞬，艾伦伸出染满血的指尖捏过那颗从克鲁格小腿上被撬出来的子弹，伸到克鲁格脸上方晃了一晃。克鲁格闻到自己的血腥气。

　　“你要留着收藏吗。”艾伦说，却不是问话的语气。他的声音还是一如往常那样没有悲喜，只是多出了一点疲惫。他没有等克鲁格回答的意思，只是站起来，挥动手臂往远处一抛。克鲁格听见落水的声音。他把那颗子弹丢进河里了。

　　他们仍然在河滩上。这是一片孤立的河滩，呈月牙形，两边以及后面都是小崖，有一定隐蔽的效果。显然他们是从水上漂到这儿登陆的。克鲁格的上衣已经被脱下来垫在他脑袋后面，内衫还是湿的，贴着身体令人难受。但这片河滩倒是好运地正好能接受到一点阳光，多少减轻了不适。

　　艾伦扔完子弹了重新蹲下来，把一块布用匕首划成长条，权作绷带给克鲁格包扎起腿上的伤口。是块浅绿色、挺厚的布。克鲁格看了看就明白了，艾伦是把他受伤那条腿膝盖以下的布料都裁下来了，是个聪明的办法。包扎时艾伦专注地盯着伤处，没有费神理会克鲁格看他的目光，也没有想要说话的意思。包扎完了之后，他才也脱下自己沾水变得沉重的军外套，铺开放到石滩旁边去晒干，又搓了搓湿漉漉的半长头发，像猫抖毛那样甩了两下。河水太冷，艾伦小声打了一个喷嚏，用手摸摸地面上被太阳晒了一天的鹅卵石，挺热的。于是他在克鲁格身边半米的距离外躺下，靠鹅卵石的余温烘着衣服。

　　“我想起来一件事，”艾伦说，看着天空，好像在跟飞鸟说话，“你说战前你住在波恩。”

　　克鲁格没有回答他。艾伦也没有看他。

　　“后来，你又说，你不得不回到柏林。”艾伦说。他伸出手臂向上举起，像伸个懒腰，像抚摸流云，“柏林？为什么是柏林？”

　　克鲁格还是没有出声回答。艾伦一直等到眼前的飞鸟消失在视界外为止。之后他又开口：

　　“那我先说说我的事吧。其实没什么大不了的，不能去逃兵营，不能死，当然不是有什么惊天动地的理由。我母亲还在家乡等我，父亲身亡以后她只有我了。我必须活着回到德国去，去见她。是个没什么大不了的理由吧？大概每个士兵都是这么想的……然而，不管是什么微小的理由，足以撑着人活下去就好了。我本来也不想为这种荒谬的事情送命。……。我有个一起长大的朋友，叫阿尔敏。他很聪明，很善良，教会我很多事情，我们亲如手足。他的家人都是勤奋诚实的好人。……。但是，他们家是犹太人。”

　　克鲁格眨了眨眼睛，艾伦似乎没有注意。

　　“水晶之夜[1]以后他就不爱来见我了，我去找他他也不见我，说跟他的家庭接触会给我带来麻烦。后来，大概是四零年吧，我有一天在街上看见他们抓犹太人。直接扣住脖子拉进车里扬长而去，就是这种堂而皇之的抓法。可笑，我们德国以文明的工业国家自居……我立刻去找阿尔敏，可是他家里已经没有人在了，家具上已经落灰了。我希望他们是已经逃走，去英国，去美国了。但是呢……其实我是有预感的，他们大概是……去集中营了吧。”

　　艾伦的声音轻轻的，还是没有什么悲喜混杂在里面。真不知道他是天生就这样冷淡，还是被战争洗刷成这样的。

　　“所以，即便元首再怎么吹嘘雅利安人有多高贵，德意志的未来多么美好，我始终无法真的相信。真的很不同吗？如果我身边什么时候有一个犹太人，他不说的话我是看不出来的。不过后来我也杀了不少犹太人，”他轻轻慢慢地说“杀”这个词，用着跟说“亲吻”之类的词一样的语气，“还有苏联人。你肯定知道，战争会使我们暴露出最坏的一面[2]。有的时候，我举枪对着要处决的犹太人，后面就有长官举枪对着我的后脑，于是我杀人，逐渐逐渐地我已经可以把步枪当狙击枪用了，他们跑得再快都没用。不过更多的时候完全是因为不战斗就会死而已，我不杀人，他们就要杀我，就像刚才一样。”

　　艾伦在光下看自己的手掌。那只手优美异常。修长的指节，漂亮的形状，常年握枪带来一些老茧也不能影响这份优美，只是现在它上面还沾着刚刚给克鲁格包扎时的血迹，已经干涸了。他刚刚太累了，想休息一会再去洗掉。可是洗掉了又如何，这只手已经被血污浸泡满，像戴了一层无形的血痂所制作的手套了。

　　“真是的，已经变成恶魔了啊。”艾伦的音量已经接近自言自语，他自嘲地轻笑了一声，“到现在也搞不懂为什么会变成这样，到底发生了什么，我会变成这样，阿尔敏会变成这样，德国会变成这样。我还没来得及读大学，其实连中学都没读完，不知道太多历史，也不懂哲学，所以一直搞不懂。……。但是现在也无暇顾及这些了，要弄懂这些事，我必须活下去……继续把子弹打进别人的脑袋里，回去，回到德国去……”

　　窸窸窣窣的声音。艾伦从河滩上支起半边身体，转过身来看向克鲁格。现在是克鲁格直勾勾地盯着天空，仿佛在注视流云了。

　　“你呢，你想回到德国去，不是因为要再见家人一面吗？”

　　艾伦等了他十几秒。最后克鲁格终于有了动作：他轻轻地摇了摇头。

　　“你还有家人在吗？”

　　摇头。

　　“你要去柏林干什么？”

　　天色已经接近黄昏了。金色和粉色的晚霞温柔地铺开，在天空上造就了油画般的质感。橙色和金色的温暖的阳光让河面粼粼，又在河岸另一边垂下的树影间留出静谧的颜色，好像那些文艺复兴后画作中林中仙子嬉戏和埋藏宝物的水域[3]。几只云朵一层层堆砌出波浪般的痕迹，飞鸟穿过那些波浪，像爱琴海中的灰帆。

　　克鲁格终于说话了。

 

　　“我要去柏林，接受战后军事法庭的审判。”

　　艾伦诧异地眨了眨眼睛。但在他来得及说话之前，克鲁格又开口：

　　“我杀过犹太人，也指挥别人杀过犹太人。但其实，我的祖父是犹太人。所以我也是犹太人[4]。”

    

    

    

    

    

TBC.

    

 

[1]水晶之夜：1938年11月的一天凌晨，纳粹系统地袭击德国、奥地利境内的犹太人。这一天被看作纳粹有组织屠杀犹太人行动的开始。

[2]战争会使我们暴露出最坏的一面：引自《我们的父辈》。

[3]可以参考沃特豪斯的《许拉斯和山林水仙女》。

[4]纳粹对犹太人的定义是家族近亲向上三代之内存有犹太人的人。

 

 


	3. 艾伦们

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没想到吧！其实我没坑！（ntm  
> 之前写的大纲感觉不太满意所以得推倒重来，中途又遇上期末季，119一出来我完全无心写一篇标题里面有斩首两个字的文，所以就拖到了现在  
> 而且还本来计划三章完结，现在硬生生又多了一章的容量（。

Chapter 3. 艾伦们

 

　　第一个好运在于，忍痛发力登上山崖的时候，伤口没有再次裂开。

  
　　晨光熹微的时刻，身体因为河水在夜晚凝结的潮气而微微发着颤，但终于因为无法入睡而决定起身行进了。他们找到一片只有三米左右高，岩石嶙峋有落脚点的地方。艾伦三两下就爬了上去，克鲁格跟在他身后。到最后那一段，他的双手摸到了小崖顶，只需要脚再一蹬借力，手臂发力，就可以把自己撑上去。但伤腿痛得厉害，使不出什么力气。克鲁格不声不响地咬紧牙，强行发力，忍痛蹬上来。头脑里一跳一跳的，寒冷把痛觉神经打磨得尖锐。

　　他爬上小崖，蹲下身来查看腿的状态。深绿的布料上濡出一点暗红色，像极了日本人的一些绘画，热烈的颜色也可以显得很阴暗。好在伤口没有裂开。

　　艾伦也低下头来扫了一眼他的腿，很快便移开视线，看向前方。艾伦什么都没说，他又再度陷入捉摸不定的寡言，仿佛在思索着什么，却不打算分享；仿佛昨日傍晚躺在河岸上喋喋不休只是一时兴起的幻觉。在那之后，随着暮色笼罩大地，他们又不怎么说话了。

　　克鲁格不知道自己为什么要把自己最大的秘密吐露给这个年轻人，后来他没有再解释更多的细节，艾伦也没有追问的意思。他也不知道艾伦此时为什么还要和他一起行动。毕竟克鲁格手中已经没有枪了，艾伦大可以走开，回去他藏身的木屋，或者抢走克鲁格的军牌混入部队回去德国，无论哪种，伤了腿又没有枪的长官都阻止不了他。

　　但艾伦只是在这里，脚步踩在濡湿的苔藓上发出粘稠的声响。他走得很慢，为了配合克鲁格的速度，一边走一边从附近的灌木上摘下覆盆子的果实，随意地扔进嘴里。

　　沿着河流又走了一会儿，晦暗的天空影影绰绰地亮起来，始终亮得阴沉。树渐渐变得稍许稀疏。现在是克鲁格走在前面，艾伦紧跟他身后，四处张望着提防可能的威胁。克鲁格走着，视线瞥过树冠之间露出的天空。今天似乎是没有太阳了，天空透着一种浅灰色，阴郁而性感。而地上蔓延着死者的群落。他们不声不响地路过一小片沼泽，里面似乎有些布料一类的东西，但谁都没有费心去看。失血让克鲁格的头脑有些晕晕乎乎的。

　　很安静，只有河流的声响，还有他们的脚步踏在湿润的泥地上发出黏稠的声音。直到艾伦的声音突兀地从他背后传来。声响不大，却失去了它一如既往的镇定。

　　“停一下，别动。”

　　克鲁格停住脚步，想回过身去看艾伦。他想把鞋子从泥地里拔出来。

　　“别动！”

　　艾伦喊了起来。

　　克鲁格定在原地，半侧的头余光看见艾伦，那张脸已经煞白煞白，眼睛瞪得很大，带着一种惊讶中混杂悲哀的神色，或许还有一点点慌张。凭借着活下来的军人的直觉，克鲁格已经猜到了发生了什么。他陷在泥地里的腿僵直在原地。

　　然后艾伦张开嘴，嘴唇蠕动几下，说出了那个词。

　　“地雷。”他说。

 

　　河流的声响清晰可闻。随着白昼的到来，林子渐渐开始呼吸。克鲁格深呼吸。原来这里的空气竟是如此甘甜吗？

　　原来死神就是在这时候追上的他吗？死神是比任何游击队的神射手都要精准的大师，轻而易举绕过他背后像豹子一样警惕的年轻人，早早地在地上给他掘好坟，就等他躺进无天日的墓穴。现在只要他把那只脚往上提起，当地人粗制的地雷就会爆炸了。

　　“耶格尔，”他听见自己的声音在说。很奇怪，像在听别人说话一样，仿佛他现在已经飘在天空上俯瞰着这两个灰头土脸的败军士兵了一般。有这么迫不及待吗？“你快离开这里。”

　　艾伦咬了一下嘴唇，显出一点犹豫来。

　　“怎么，你还舍不得我吗？”克鲁格说。他许多年没有和人开过玩笑，到了这个时刻却不知为何有了这份闲心，虽然现在他说起笑话来已经变得很生硬了。艾伦张张嘴，发出一两个无意义的音节。他该说什么？接下来会发生的事情，两人都已经看过无数次了，知道这之中已经再无转机，不必要抱有幼稚的幻想。他该说什么？艾伦仍然犹豫不定，在他这副被战争污染了的躯壳之下，还有鲜活的东西在向外看，他终究也不是对死亡毫无反应的木偶。

　　克鲁格知道他这一瞬犹豫的原因。照理，艾伦要问他还剩什么家人，住在哪里，至少如果他活下去，回到德国，能把最后的话语带给他们。但是这问话早在昨日就进行了：对于克鲁格这样一个孑然独立的人，遗言已经没有意义了。

　　“走吧。”克鲁格又说，声音轻轻的，“我也是咎由自取。你走吧，活下去。不要沿着路走了，不知道前面还有多少，走那边的山坡，实在不行沿着河流游下去。不会远了，快走吧。”

　　艾伦后退。他又瞥了克鲁格一眼，眼神几乎可说是古怪的。克鲁格想这年轻人对死亡的看法或许真的已经被环境以及自身的哲学塑造成了复杂的模样。但艾伦终于胡乱地点点头，咕哝出一声“再见”，随即登上旁边的山坡，钻进林子不见了。

 

　　那么，就是这里了吗？

　　克鲁格抬起头来看向天空。阴沉又性感的浅灰色。四周浮动着风，树叶舒适地沙沙作响。刚刚走动过一阵，已经不觉得冷，只是伤腿还有阵阵疼痛，实话说身体并不算特别难受。心里也平静极了。远不及几个月前在苏联边境的那个夜晚寒冷。

　　他们的部队在快速撤退，驻扎在波苏边境一所空下来的集中营，集中营里本来的问题都已经得到了妥善的最后解决[1]，剩下的只有冬季萧瑟的寒风，和挥之不去的阴冷气息。办公大楼除了几个已经搬空的办公室，就只有散发霉味的档案室。克鲁格靠在门边抽烟，听见看管集中营的尉官一脸疲倦地说，等明天我们动身撤离了，就把这里烧掉。

　　“这些档案吗？”有人问。

　　“不，不；那都是些无关紧要的东西。名字、年龄、照片。东线大部分的集中营资料都在这边有简单的备份。人的资料一旦堆积到一定量，就只是数字了，没有任何意义。我是说后山的东西。上帝保佑，现在天气冷，要是在夏天这么多天都不加掩埋或者焚烧，估计已经臭味熏天了吧。”

　　房间里归于沉默。所有人都知道那即将被焚烧的“数字”是什么了。

　　“我去里面看看。”克鲁格说。他掐了烟，走进档案室。

　　他不知道自己为什么要去翻找，不知道那阵直觉是从哪里冒出来的。也许他一直都很清楚那个事实，也许那件事的意识早就深深植根在心底，发酵成一个秘密了，只是长期以来他装作不知道，这样才能继续做他非做不可的事。但是现在他们已经败退了。无论如何，他们都已经是恶魔了。

　　克鲁格在一排排发霉阴沉的书架中行走。一些灰尘飘到他眼睛里。他闭起眼睛，但视界的黑暗里浮出了那个词。

　　他祖父在改姓克鲁格之前的那个犹太姓氏。

　　他睁开眼睛的时候，那个单词也就飘散了，但它的第一个字母还在，铅灰色的，印在书架上冷冷地注视他。克鲁格走进那排书架，很快它的后几个字母也会出现。他蹲下来抽出那个文件夹，翻开它。其实不是什么令人震惊的事实。毕竟，这预感早已在他心底发酵了许久了。

　　现在，克鲁格独自站在东欧的森林里，仰着头看着那阴郁的天空。天上有令人赞叹的星星、思想、和哀愁，地上则是愚昧的无知。这云恰似波德莱尔笔下的动荡的命运。那是法国的诗歌，而他的祖国也有诗歌。没关系，不用担心，歌德和席勒会活下去，罗勒莱会活下去，巴赫和莫扎特也会活下去。会死的只是他而已，他必须去死才行。

　　但他不知道为什么自己迟迟没有移开那只脚。他只是直立着，闭上眼睛。林间的风拂过他的面庞，抚摸着他冷峻的面部线条。先前行动带来的热量已经消散殆尽，他又开始感到冷；这风仿佛有人在亲吻他，但他的吻确乎是冰凉冰凉。你走了，这里仍然是同样的风景，并不会改变多少。爆炸可能会波及到最近的几棵树；他脚下的泥土里可能有昆虫和蚂蚁正怡然自得地爬行，浑然不知今天就是他们共同的末日。但是没关系，不出几个月，一切就会恢复原状，生者的群落会蔓延地上。

　　克鲁格觉得脚有点麻了，他想抬起腿来。但这当儿他想起别的事情。人大概就是这种构造，会在这种时候想起无关紧要的小事。他想起他们向东欧进军时，有一次路过一片沼泽，拨开芦苇以后看见飞鸟纷纷扬扬地飞起。雪白的羽毛，浅灰色的羽毛，一座移动的倒金字塔纷纷扬扬地形成又破碎。那是什么鸟来着？克鲁格皱起眉，在记忆中努力地搜寻着。他记得听见别人说它们的名字了，但那是什么鸟来着？

　　他想了很久，因此也保持着一动不动的姿势过了很久。接着突然，他想起一件事，比鸟群的名字更重要的事。他尽量安静地摸摸自己的领口，隔着衣服摸到了军士身份牌。

　　他应该把这个给艾伦的。让他用这个身份混进部队，回到德国去，回到歌德和巴赫的荫蔽里去。

　　艾伦走远了吗？现在已经过了多久了？还来得及吗？

　　“耶格尔？”他开口，先是哑哑的、轻轻的声音，然后清了清嗓子，提高音量喊叫了一声，“艾伦·耶格尔？”

　　远处有鸟惊飞的声音，但除此以外没有任何动静。克鲁格聚焦起来的眼神又渐渐散下去。

　　算了，不是多大的事。

　　说起来，那时沼泽里面那些白鸟到底叫什么名字来着？

　　……明明不是多大的事。

　　脚已经很酸痛了。伤口也很痛，可能会失去控制跪倒。克鲁格不想那样。他想自己掌握主动。

　　于是，他最后呼吸了一口林间的空气，然后把腿从泥地中抬起。

 

　　什么都没发生。

　　克鲁格睁开眼睛。刚刚一度找回的解脱的感觉消失殆尽。

　　

　　“带着条瘸腿站了快一个小时了，真是精神可嘉。”凉凉的声音从山坡上方的树林传来。艾伦不紧不慢地走出来，左手捧着一小把颜色鲜红的浆果，用右手一颗一颗把它们送进嘴里。他看克鲁格的眼神一如既往地平静无波。克鲁格开始抑制自己往他那张跟女孩子一样秀气的脸上全力打上一拳的冲动。

　　“地雷，嗯？”凭借了自己虚长二十岁的教养，他最终只是咬着牙问。

　　“唬你的。”艾伦倒是松松爽爽地说，也没有什么恶作剧成功的感觉，就是很平和，很坦诚，“随口说说你还真信了；中途你喊我干什么？我还以为你发现了，差点直接出来了。还好多看了两眼，你脚还是牢牢的。”

　　克鲁格改主意了。现在是战争时期，既然未成年的士兵都能合法上战场，那殴打未成年应该不是什么太严重的事。

　　艾伦像早就料到般地一偏头，躲过了他的拳头。

　　“你生气什么。”他说，把最后一颗浆果扔进嘴里，“这很公平；现在我们扯平了。我只不过是吓吓你，不觉得还是你比较过分吗？”

　　克鲁格瞪着他。“你在说什么？”

　　“昨天在游击队包围那里，你本来有时间突围的，朝着我给你指的方向。你为什么不跑。”

　　克鲁格盯着艾伦。这么说，他发现了。

　　“因为你不想跑。你就想死在那里。”艾伦都没有停顿就直接说下去，“整晚我都在想这件事，在想为什么。早上我终于想通了。你说你要回柏林受审判，可是以你这点军衔，所做的事当然也是听从命令执行命令一类，这样的人太多了。除非毛子是铁了心要德国人死光，不然哪里轮得到审判你。所以你想死在游击队手里。是不是？”克鲁格没有应声，艾伦权当这是个肯定，“但就为了这个愿望，你拖上我暴露在危险里？”

　　“你大可自己逃走的。”克鲁格只是说。

　　艾伦的眉毛拧起来。“我救了你，反倒成了多管闲事的人了？”

　　“不，我应该感谢你。你很勇敢。”

　　现在是艾伦在瞪着他了。

　　“我见过很多忍受不下去决定寻死的人，可战争都要结束了，本不应该是这样的时机，你也不像那种想给元首殉葬的人。而且你一动不动地站了一个小时，我想你应该不是真的想去死。……。我多管了你的闲事，你还感谢我做什么？”

　　克鲁格无奈得想笑。艾伦真的不理解吗？一个士兵即便要死，也只能要么是被法律，要么是被敌人，最终导向一个相同的斩首台。这是凝刻在士兵血液里的东西。至于他为什么必须要被判处死刑……“听从命令”“执行命令”的人可并不比下达命令清白。唉，这年轻人真的不理解吗？

　　他旋即想起来，艾伦踏入战场的时候，连中学都没有读完。那么他可能是真的不知道。

　　“我不是真的想死，只是非得被判处死刑不可。但是既然在波兰不能死，我就还是先回到德国去吧。”

　　“……。”艾伦皱着眉盯了他一会儿，然后下了结论，倒也不显得恼火了，“你这大叔真奇怪。”

　　也许他真的是不懂的。四周树影在明亮的天光之下摇晃，却没给年轻人苍白的肤色添加什么色彩。他像是定格在黑白画面里，一些地方被战争污染成黑色，一点光都透不出来；一些地方还是白的，像从沼泽地里起飞的纷纷扬扬的白鸟。两种颜色严格恪守着分界线。

 

　　第二个好运在于，他们比想象中的更加接近森林的边界。又一段路程后，树木逐渐稀疏起来，周围出现了大片的缓坡，半人多高的杂草在丛中随风晃动。泥泞小路的另一边是荒废的农田，麦子长得稀稀拉拉、杂乱无章。艾伦回头望一望，已经能看到完整的山的形状，那就是他们在过去的几天里跋涉穿过的山丘和森林。他们似乎已经来到平原地带了，上帝恩赐给波兰丰沃的黑土和良田，它却总是无情地被人们皮球一样抛来抢去。如果不是遇上战争，现在应该是农忙的时节；也许明年他们就可以播种了。

　　艾伦边走边左右张望了一番，左手甩着一根刚拔下来的苇草，若他不是身着德军的军服，你甚至可以轻易地把他看成生活在这土地上的普通男孩；但克鲁格是明白的，只消一眼就明白，艾伦身上永续地有了黑的东西，正如现在他一手甩着苇草，另一只手却警惕地紧贴大腿。那里的内袋放着匕首，他们最后的武器。

　　克鲁格注意到艾伦多次回头眺望他们刚刚离开的山脉。“在想什么？”

　　艾伦耸耸肩。

　　“我得知图灵根[2]根本没有魔女时，还蛮失望的。”

　　克鲁格没想到是这种事。

　　“小时候常常听人讲魔女，还有勇士去森林里探险、猎杀魔女的故事。那些故事很浪漫。我觉得很激动，我也想当勇士，去猎巫。”艾伦继续说，他用手里的芦苇抽了一下空气，“结果森林里根本没有魔女，不是很令人失望吗？”

　　“森林里有别的魔法师，比拐走小孩、在井里投毒的女巫有效率得多。”克鲁格回答他，艾伦似乎也没料到他会接话，回过头来看了他一眼，“你见过很多次的；巫师从树丛后面施法，在土地底下埋符咒，他们的坐骑刀枪不入，一分钟就能杀死一百人。”

　　“真是令人笑不出来。”

　　“你现在成了去猎杀这些巫师的勇士了。感觉如何？把子弹打进他们的脑袋时有什么感觉？”

　　“……。我应该有什么感觉？”艾伦问，语气倒像是真的在询问，“太敏感的人在战场上是活不下去的。”

　　“是这样。”克鲁格说，“但战争毕竟快要结束了。”

　　接着又是长时间的沉默。艾伦半长头发的深色发尾在后颈扫来扫去，浅色的皮肤时隐时现。

　　他们已经走得很慢了，但这样的跋涉对克鲁格的伤腿来说依然是不小的压力。何况体力本就不够：昨日没有抓到鱼的运气，食物只有艾伦找到的一点浆果，况且他几乎没入睡过。逐渐地他走得瘸拐起来，逐渐地即便是一瘸一拐地行走，也让他的额头上冒出细汗。他尽量保持速度，但艾伦只消回头看他一眼，便了然了。

　　

　　第三个好运在于，这座谷仓的木门没有发出响声。

　　克鲁格尽量不出声地在仓库的角落靠着一丛稻草坐下来。这是视线死角，若有人开门进来，不会第一时间看到这儿。坐下来以后，原本被肾上腺素遮盖一些的周身酸麻以及伤口疼痛更加清晰可感。稻草很粗糙，但比河的石滩更加令人舒适。他这才有闲心去检视伤口。那块被用来止血的军服布料脏兮兮的，上面的红色已经氧化变黑了。

　　“这样会感染的。”艾伦悄声说。他没有坐下来的意思，“就算没有消毒水，至少也需要新的布。但是不好意思，我不想把我的外套拿来给你用。这里的晚上还蛮冷的，你知道。”他没说出口的真正理由是，他的衣服也脏得很，怕是其中的菌群根本不比现在用的布少多少。

　　克鲁格点头表示理解，但又开口，“你大可以一个人继续赶路的。”

　　“你还能一个人呆在这儿不成。虽然我们刚刚在山坡上观察了那么久，见到这村子里的都是些老人、女人和小孩，但你跑不动，他们发现你了还是可以要你命的。”

　　“我会说俄语和波兰语，可以伪装身份。”

　　“那你最好先把军服给脱了。”艾伦毫不留情地揭穿。他心不在焉地回答克鲁格的话，仍然站着，看着门的方向，似乎在思索什么。

　　“你大可以一个人走的。”克鲁格重复一遍，“为什么要费心照料我？”

　　这难倒了艾伦。他把视线转到克鲁格的脸上，迷茫地望着他长官疲惫而线条冷峻的面庞，好像他之前从来没有考虑过这个问题一样。过半晌，他张张嘴，吐出一个答案来：

　　“我好久没和人说话，没听到人说德语了。”

　　克鲁格诧异了一秒。

　　“……。你不要说什么俄语波兰语，就说德语。我想听。”艾伦快速地咕哝，之后又恢复了正常说话的语调，“你等在这，我出去转一圈，看看能不能偷块布回来。记着不要出声，用不着你说什么波兰语。”

　　他一边说，一边脱下过于显眼的军服外套和铆钉军靴，免得有人一旦远远地瞥见他的背影，就暴露出他是个说德语的人。

　　克鲁格一直盯着他的背影消失在门缝后面。敏捷而无声，像猫，像鬼魅。艾伦出去以后，克鲁格低下头来，揉着自己的太阳穴。这年轻人真是被打磨成了最适合战场的样子。他想。而这都是我们这些成年人的错。德国引以为豪的流水线，标准装配工程——把年轻人的空壳放到履带上，钻机发出希姆莱的讲话声，然后砸下去。有些壳子碎了，就被丢掉；有些壳子成为了标准的零部件。艾伦·耶格尔也是其中之一，但他和别人不一样的是，壳子里面的东西正在生长。自己这样的罪人理应走向处刑台，但是艾伦可以活下来，让他继续自由生长，总有一天或许能够磨蚀了那些钻机刻下的花纹。

　　二十几分钟以后，门又无声地响了。艾伦又像个鬼魅般安静地滑进来。他越过遮挡视线的草垛，看见克鲁格在原地，眼里闪出了一点少见的喜悦和炫耀般的神色；他举起手，得意地给克鲁格展示手里的东西：一块像围巾一样的长布条，一个酒瓶，里面是闻起来像柴油一样刺鼻的酒精，但终归是酒精。克鲁格的伤口得到了比较像样的处理。血腥气混着酒精气再度弥漫开，带着仓库里的霉味，从门缝里飘进的室外空气的味道，互相应和着。温和的阵雨。花晨。克鲁格胸腔里的某个地方念起了这些句子。从林中飘来，就像从温暖的皮肤里散出一样。一片红色飞来。大量的血漫出[3]……

　　他眯起眼睛，觉得有些放松了。那些句子像一些远古的回声，像海浪，有着奇妙的催眠效果。

 

　　但声音的应和旋即消失。几分钟后，克鲁格听到了别的声音。

　　艾伦也听到了；艾伦原本已经坐下来，闭上眼睛休息，这会儿又像野生动物一样警觉地跳起来。脚步声，夹杂着呼哧带喘的呼吸声向着这仓库前进而来。他不能也藏在这里；草垛正好能挡住克鲁格，但遮不住他。他贴到门旁的墙上，左手伸进裤袋中握住匕首，屏息凝神地等待着。

　　木门外有个粗粝的女人的声线向里面叫了一声什么。接着那门吱呀一声被推开一点。艾伦的手臂肌肉绷得紧紧的。

　　波兰女人没有走进谷仓，她只是打开一条门缝。克鲁格的角度什么都看不见；艾伦能看见她，被劳作磨损得粗笨的身体，忧愁的皱纹，一双悲哀的杏色眼睛。透过那条缝隙，她也看得见艾伦，年轻却疲惫的面庞，警觉的姿态，一身狼狈和脏污。女人的手上警觉地拿着拨火棍，权当一种防身；但她愣了愣，似乎没有料到自己看见的会是这样年轻的一张脸。

　　她又说了什么，接着又说了些什么。艾伦听不懂，他只看见那个女人深深地叹息。她的神色和艾伦见过很多次的战区平民的神色有点相似——那种平静的麻木——却又有点不同，仿佛她正感受着隐忍的悲哀；她沉默下来，向后退一步转了身。艾伦知道要动手的话这是最后的机会。

　　但他的余光瞥见角落里的克鲁格。克鲁格缓慢地摇了摇头。

 

　　“你进这仓库时被她看见；她猜到你是德国人。”

　　“哦。”

　　“她问，‘他们已经要你这么大的孩子上战场了吗？’”

　　“嗯。”

　　“她说她自己也有一个这么大的儿子。”

　　“……。”

　　“她说今夜会下雨，你可以在这仓库过夜。但明天必须离开。她说德国人不应该再到波兰的土地上来了。他们不会欢迎。她叫你快些回家。”

　　艾伦蹲在墙根，似乎心烦意乱。当他终于说话时，他叫克鲁格的姓氏，没有再带任何称谓，“如果战争不是像现在这样快要结束，她还会放我生路吗？”

　　“不会。”克鲁格回答。顿了顿，他补上，“别说你十七岁，就算你只有十五岁，十二岁，也是一样。现在可以不杀你，只不过是因为我们败局已定，没有必要了。”

　　“但我差点杀了她。”艾伦低声说，“最实际的选择是杀了她，然后马上离开。我差点就动手了。”

　　“那只能说会点波兰语还是有用的。”克鲁格说。他的语气还是那样严肃，以至于艾伦过了一会儿才听出来他是开了个玩笑。

　　“但作为军人而言，你的判断没有错。”过了一会儿，克鲁格又开口，声音轻轻的，“你应该立刻离开。”

　　“你说的，战争已经快结束了。我还是遵从作为人的判断吧。”

　　艾伦回答，接着就不再说话。他半闭着眼睛靠在另一丛干草垛上，听见外面传来滴滴答答的声音，闻见空气变得更加潮湿。那女人说得没错，是下起雨了。如果在下雨的夜晚赶路，他们已经疲累虚弱的身体很有可能染上风寒，那只会让事情变得更糟。

　　整夜，雨一直下。这村庄的夜晚安静成一片死寂。艾伦在谷仓的门口发现一个煮熟的马铃薯，有人把它放在那里。

 

　　雨停的时候天空已经有了黎明前的青光。当他们听见脚步声、从而惊醒时已经太晚。艾伦再次警觉地跳起来，这次不再是用手按着口袋里的匕首，而是直接拔了出来。

　　但很快，他握着匕首的手臂就松弛下来。因为已经无济于事。谷仓的门被大力撞开，五六个黑洞洞的枪口直指着艾伦。持枪的男人们穿着皮夹克，脸上带着风霜和战斗的痕迹，身上背着弹药带。

　　扔掉刀子。为首的人对艾伦说。用的是发音奇怪、语法不规则的德语。

　　艾伦的肩膀沉下去。他阴沉地抿紧嘴唇，然后照做。有人过来用绳子绑住他的双手，他阴沉着脸就擒，全程都被五六把枪指着。他们连拖带拽地把他拉出仓库，向着村外的林间空地走去了。在队伍的最后，跟着那个臃肿的波兰女人。沧桑和悲凉的风霜在她脸上刻出沟壑，她神色冷峻，眼中是不会融化的坚冰。

　　没有人注意到克鲁格。

 

　　

 

TBC.

 

　　  
［1］指的自然是《最终解决方案》。  
［2］图灵根：德国的一个州，里面有大片的森林。流传着很多童话故事和民间传说。  
［3］引自戈特弗里德·贝恩《地下铁道》。


	4. 巫师审判

Chapter 4. 巫师审判

 

 

 

　　男人们的脚步踩在夜雨浸湿的苔藓上发出稀稀落落的黏响。队伍很散乱，人们很安静。几个小时前有个小孩跑到自己的镇子，告诉他们这个村子里混进来巫师，于是雨夜兼程；现在人人都很疲倦了。他们所捕获的巫师不声不响地走在前面，脚步透露出不情愿。于是持枪的男人大力地推了他的肩膀。他顿了顿，然后继续行走。附近有隐约的鸟鸣。行云移动，烟雾迷蒙，上空已在放晴；时间芦中吹起微风，一切消逝于无形[1]。

 

　　他们来到山丘的空地上，从这里可以看到村子的一角，三面围绕着树木。以前当这村子的人还养着牲畜时，逢了节日，他们会在这个地方宰杀牛羊。雨停了，烟一般的云在灰色的天空上动荡着。

 

　　为首的男人踹了一脚巫师的膝盖，巫师趔趄了一下，但没有摔倒；于是他又试了一次。他的副手在身边，时刻举着步枪。这次巫师跌倒在地。不用他下指令，已经有别的队员上前去，让他背贴着树干跪在一棵树前，双手在树干后绑起来。

 

　　“这次要怎么来？”有人问，声音粗野，“已经没必要拷问信息了，枪决，还是斩首？”

 

　　首领没有立即回答。他是一个中年男人，身上透出丛林作战以及多次命悬一线后培养出的警惕和野性。他先回过头去，看到那个波兰女人，她臃肿的身体要跟上这群人上坡的速度并不容易，因此这会儿才完全到达，在侧边喘气。

 

　　“感谢你通知我们，卡丽娜大婶。”他对那个女人说。她微微地点了点头，拉紧头巾，视线随即望向那跪在地上的人。众人的视线也纷纷回去，正好看见他抬头，对上女人的视线。人们这个时候发现所捕获的巫师还十分年轻。灰尘和泥痕盖住了脸上细小的伤疤，嘴唇干裂发灰，但那双浅灰色的眼睛十分漂亮。他有典型的德国人的轮廓，拥有小胡子[2]引以为豪的那一类血统，清洗干净之后甚至够格被照相机定格到第三帝国的征兵海报上。此刻他望着卡丽娜，眼神是复杂的，其中的阴郁显而易见。

 

　　卡丽娜毫不退让地凝视着他。

 

　　“我同你提起我的儿子，好让你放下戒心。”她说，当然是以波兰语。她不知道这个小巫师懂不懂波兰语，但她不在乎，“我没有骗你，我确实有一个跟你差不多大的儿子。一想到他万一在敌国的土地上被子弹夺走性命，我就会心痛得无法呼吸。我只是没告诉你他已经遭遇的事情。”

 

　　游击队的成员都沉默着，他们显然早就听过这个故事。

 

　　“他埋设的地雷使得你们的分队一周无法前进，所以当你们抓住他还有别的小伙子，里面也有女孩子，也有完全没参与过这些破事的小孩，你们要他们列队走在你们前面，给你们探路，让他们埋设的地雷炸死他们。当一个人被炸死，队伍后面的人就顶上来。他踩着朋友的血肉白骨朝前走，走向自己的死。”

 

　　她冷冷地说这些，粗粝的嗓音像唱一首艰涩的歌曲。但她很坚强，谈起这些时，她没有流泪。

 

　　“我每天都向上帝祷告，希望子弹不要夺去他的性命。祂应允了，子弹确实没有；但你们这些恶魔比我能想到的东西更可怕。可是你们要输了，前几年的趾高气扬到哪里去了呢？也许你也有你的母亲在等你回家，但你已经变成魔鬼了，你不配得到家的炉火。先生们，我请求用这恶魔的头颅祭奠我的儿子。”她微微颔首。

 

　　巫师呆愣愣的，没有对她的话作出任何反应，这样一来他们确信他应该是听不懂他们的话的。于是有一个人给他翻译成德语，当然只选了几句最主要的说。

 

　　“好了，好了，”一个男人说。他挺年轻的，头上缠着绷带，一直在旁边不耐烦地用脚尖蹭地，“快点做事吧。别人说德国人最近要从这附近撤退，我们不如把他的脸皮剥掉，用他的血在木板上写一句什么话，挂在他身上，放到路边去，说不定能成诱饵呢。”说着他又抬头看了一眼巫师，“长得不错，可惜了。”

 

　　但立刻就有人反对。

 

　　“就靠我们几个去骚扰大型的撤退部队，没有胜算也没有必要。头儿不是已经说了吗？现在我们只需要保护村子，扫荡混进来的德国佬。”

 

　　别的人似乎没有在听他们争执。

 

　　“你多大了？”有人问。旁边的人用德语复述一遍。

 

　　巫师动了动。他咬了咬嘴唇，说出一个数词，他的声音意外的没见太多恐惧的颤瑟。

 

　　那个人点了点头，“你说了不该说的东西[3]。”他说，“这意味着，要么你是一个十分糟糕的士兵，要么你不信任军队里的规则。是吗？”

 

　　巫师紧张地盯着他的脸。过了一会儿，他吐出几个词来，“我不知道。”

 

　　“你为什么要参军？”

 

　　“我不知道。”

 

　　几缕过长的头发遮住了他部分的脸，使人看不清他脸上的表情。于是那人把脸凑近了巫师的脸，仔细地打量他眼底的神色。他压低声线，让自己的声音更加具有胁迫力。

 

　　“你为什么要到我们的土地上来？”

 

　　“我不知道。”

 

　　巫师还是只这么说。这回他看清楚他的神色了。也许是实话。他倏忽后撤，恢复了之前的疲倦的姿态。“还是个小孩，什么都不懂。”他对其他人说，摆摆手示意，“没必要非得杀掉。”

 

　　之前发言的那个年轻人叫起来。

 

　　“不要这么天真！这是战争！”

 

　　“战争已经快结束了，我们不能一辈子都杀人吧。”

 

　　“但我们还是有兄弟在负伤！就前天的事儿，林子里还有两个乱跑的德国人，用枪打了——”

 

    

　　他停了下来，似是意识到了什么。别的人也都同样意识到了。他们再次把视线投向被捕的男巫。以这个姿势抬起头来看他们是很累的，因此他时不时就得低下头。他的大腿肌肉因为酸痛而微微颤抖着。人们飞快地交换着眼神；其实这不必要，他们仿佛一时间忘了这男孩不会说波兰语。不，也许这也是假象呢？

 

　　为首的男人对着其中一个持枪的人点了点头，后者转身，往山坡下方小跑着去了。巫师听见他的脚步声，猛地抬起头来。首领这时候在他面前蹲下来。

 

　　“一天前，我们的队伍在那座山的森林里——，”他用德语说，向后方指一指，“遇到了两个带枪的德国人。他们打伤了我们的弟兄。米沃什，右臂中弹；亚历克斯，肺部中弹，现在还昏迷着，不知道有没有抢救过来。这些事情和你有关吗？”

 

　　他是在问一个他已经知道答案的问题。少年把视线从下山的那个方向收回来。有一些光从那些漂亮的浅灰色里逃走了。他沉默得太久，有人想踹他一脚。但是首领举起手做了一个动作，制止了对方。

 

　　巫师点了点头。

 

　　“是你开的枪吗？枪法不错，已经开过很多次了？”

 

　　巫师没有回答，而是闭上了眼睛。这次首领没有阻止别人，于是巫师被一脚踢到肋骨上，闷哼一声，但仍然没有说话。

 

　　脚步踏泥的声音又响起来了。首领站起来，巫师也睁开眼抬起头。回来的人仍然是刚刚那一个。

 

　　“没有，”他粗声说，“搜了一圈，没发现别人。”

 

　　“和你在一起的另外一个士兵去哪儿了？”

 

　　巫师又沉默了一会儿。他盯着他们的视线几乎有点挑衅。

 

　　“踩到地雷，炸死了。”最后他慢慢说，瞟了一眼一旁的女人。仿佛感到什么讽刺的快意，他的嘴角微微地弯了一下。可这里有任何事情值得发笑吗？连同伴的死都只能为他的心里增加笑料，他果真已经是被污染得完全的恶魔了。

 

　　之前凑近他跟他说话的那个人抓住巫师的衣领。

 

　　“我再问你一次，你们为什么要到我们的土地上来，你们为什么要杀光犹太人？”

 

　　巫师却只是摇头，“我不知道，”他说，“我不知道。”

 

　　“说啊！像个高傲的德国人一样勇敢啊！说你们的民族有多光荣啊？你们一个个的都是这个样子，死到临头还在诅咒我们下地狱，怎么，现在战争要输了，连慷慨赴死都做不到了吗？”

 

　　“我不知道。”

 

　　“那就先从你知道的开始。在森林里，你为什么对我们开枪？”

 

　　“因为你们会对我开枪，我想活下去。”

 

　　“如果你们不来我们的土地上，我们也不会对你们开枪。你为什么要过来？”

 

　　“因为强制征兵。”

 

　　“为什么要强制征兵？”

 

　　“因为前线在败退……为了赢得战争。”

 

　　“为什么你们要开始这场战争？”

 

　　巫师沉默了，但这次没有很久。他完全抬起头来，眼睛直直地盯着审问他的人，那灰色里面没有动摇的波纹。他开口说，“我不知道。”

 

　　接着他又扫视过这里的其他人。“你们之中但凡有人知道是为什么的，可以审判我，我没有怨言。我知道我已经成了恶魔，但我不知道我所违反的诫典上到底写着什么……你们大概也是如此吧，”他一个个地扫视过这些人，这些乡野里普通的男人和女人。上帝赐给波兰丰沃的黑土和良田，这些人曾在上面劳作，“你们只是有一天醒来，发现苏联人开过来了，后来德国人也开过来了。魔鬼接连而至，你们当然会生气，会想剥掉魔鬼的脸皮……但是谁来告诉我，是什么把我们变成了魔鬼？你们到底是用什么法律在审判我？”

 

　　没有人给他翻译，但人们都沉默地待在原地。有人拿枪对准了他。天空上的阴云在游荡，树叶上簌簌地落下雨水。

 

　　首领说话了。他说完之后，巫师的眼睛诧异地睁大了。然而那只有一瞬，很快，里面的神彩黯淡了下去，被肾上腺素遮盖的疲惫瞬间尽显无余。巫师看起来完全像一个未成年的孩子一般无助了。但他却显得自在了些，原本绷紧的肩膀松弛下去。他自嘲地笑了笑。

　　

 

　　“我们在用仇恨审判你。”

 

    

        首领抽出匕首。

 

　　“你们已经被污染得太透了。每一个德国士兵都高喊着希特勒的名字，相信自己的牺牲只是给你们的神圣民族的伟大添砖加瓦。”

 

　　他蹲下身，左手捏住巫师的下颚。

 

　　“但是最终，那种信念带给你们的只有失败。”

 

　　他的右手把匕首抵在巫师精巧的喉结上。　

 

　　“还有毁灭……毁灭我们的国，也毁灭你们的国。你们是纳粹的第一个受害者。……你是个小孩，你被迫听他们的宣传，信他们的鬼话，来到这里，变成恶魔。这不是你的错。我们会把你扔到撤退的公路上，他们捡到你，会把你带回去。”

 

　　匕首离开了巫师的喉咙。巫师的眼神透出一瞬的不可置信。

 

　　“但是，你今后再不能去污染别的人了。”

 

　　话音落下。男人的左手发力，钳着下颚捏开巫师的嘴，那把细长的匕首伸进他的喉咙里。没有发出惨叫，事实上不是因为受刑人的坚忍，而是因为巫师已经不能够了。他割断了巫师的声带。

 

　　沾血的匕首从喉口退出。没有人说话。他们围成一圈沉默地观看这场仪式，看巫师胸膛起伏，吐出鲜红色的液体。像一群渡鸦。

    

    

 

 

　　克鲁格一步一步地向艾伦走去。他感觉有点眩晕。艾伦肯定听到了他的脚步声，但他没有抬头，也许是昏迷了，也许是因为没有力气。

 

　　“耶格尔，耶格尔，”他一步一步地走过去，轻声地一个音节一顿地唤，“艾伦，——”

 

　　他停住了。他不知道该做何反应。他从仓库里溜出来，保持隐蔽地接近这树木稀疏的山丘，到达的时候审判已经到了末尾。他眼睁睁地看着艾伦受刑。

 

　　他在艾伦身前跪下来。艾伦的身体已经使不上力气，朝前倾斜着佝偻着背，被绑在树干上的手腕已经磨出了血。克鲁格把艾伦的上身扶起来靠在自己肩上，至少这样会少痛一点。艾伦轻微地动了动，从喉咙里发出了一声空洞的气流穿梭的声音。接着他咳嗽起来，痛得眯眼，他嘴里流下几滴刚刚没吐完的血，吐出一个粉红色的泡泡。

 

　　他看着克鲁格，眼眶湿润，但没有哭。他张张嘴，发不出任何声音，那个能发出低沉好听声音的嗓子已经坏掉了。他已把语言遗失在陌生之地[4]。

 

　　“他们尽可以砍下我的头，该受刑的是我，而你不应得……”克鲁格低语着，他想砍断绑住艾伦双手的绳子，但艾伦摇了摇头。他的嘴唇蠕动着咧开一点，明显是在尝试用口型说话，但看起来就像一个诡异的笑[5]。要辨别他在说什么是不可能的。他只能又摇摇头，用下巴指了指村子的方向。

 

　　克鲁格知道他的意思，他听到了最后的那些话。他们说要把艾伦送还给部队，也许十分钟后就会重新上来把他带走了……如果他们遵守诺言，那么这种方式是比让他们无头苍蝇一样地在山野里乱晃，更加可靠的方式。

 

　　没有时间了。从这里能听到山坡下面村子街道上人们的说话声。似乎隐隐确实有那么几个嗓子在震动，已经有人到户外来了。

 

　　“艾伦，你听着，”克鲁格于是快速地说，集中在要说的话上很困难，因为他的脑中尽是闪过一些支离破碎的语段。随你去告发吧。被谁人所割舌，被谁人所侵犯。将你的想法全部写下来吧，如果你的断臂还能握笔的话！[6]“听着……你有权利发声，你应当发声。我们败了，但“胜利者书写一切”是错的，割断败者的声带，塞住败者的口鼻，不应该这样，不然等我们死了以后，人们会忘记这一切为什么发生，一切只不过会再次循环。说不了就写下来，你遇到的事，你所思考的事，你可以说出来……”

 

　　艾伦看向克鲁格的眼睛。这下，那双浅灰色的猫眼里含着的泪水往下流了。

 

　　他迟疑地看着克鲁格，悲哀地看着克鲁格。接着他又慢慢地蠕动起口型：先咬住下唇，再张开嘴；舌头向内卷一卷，双唇闭合。

 

　　艾伦问，“为什么（Warum）？”

 

　　克鲁格一时愣住了。

 

　　“……为什么你应该说出来？”

 

　　艾伦大力地摇头。更多的泪水流出来，但他都没有眨眼。克鲁格看着他这疲惫的，受难的，年轻的脸，接着他明白了。

 

　　当然了，就跟他想的一样。艾伦什么都不知道。他不知道为什么要发声，因为他不知道为什么会发生这一切。审判者自作多情了；即便把声音给他留下，他也说不出话来的；他根本不知道要说什么。

 

　　艾伦看着他，又问了一遍。

 

　　为什么？

 

　　尼采和腓特烈的半身像在克鲁格脑中闪过，接着是斯大林、拿破仑、黑格尔、耶稣基督、犹大……父之国[7]的往昔和如今像一本书的书页一样哗哗翻过。为什么会发生战争？人为什么要互相争斗？他知道的，他确实知道的。可是要怎么告诉艾伦。这太复杂了。身后能听到的街道上的声音越来越大，似乎已经有人开始登上山坡了。要怎么告诉艾伦？那双眼睛无声地滴着水，渴求地探寻着答案。但那不是一句话能说清楚的东西。克鲁格短暂地闭了一下眼睛。他找到了比死在游击队的斩首台上更适合他的受审方式。

 

　　而他只是开口说，“这很复杂；……如果我们这些受诅咒的人还能有坐下来不急不缓地长谈彻夜的机会，我会把我知道的一切都教给你。我答应你，我会活下去，回到波恩去，不是柏林；我会活到直到告诉你一切，直到我们的所作所为得到它们自己合理的报偿。”

 

　　他一边说，一边解下自己的姓名牌，把它挂到艾伦的脖子上，小心地藏进内衫的遮盖里，“这个给你，你一直想要的。我批准你不用去逃兵营，士兵。”

 

　　已经可以确信有脚步声在朝这里走来了；艾伦闭上眼睛，放松了身体的力气。他在克鲁格肩上微微地点了点头。然后，在克鲁格即将起身之前，他伸过头来，那对干裂之后又被鲜血浸润过的嘴唇在克鲁格的面颊上浅浅地吻了一下。

 

　　接着，不给克鲁格任何反应的机会，他偏头撞了撞克鲁格，催促他赶快离开。克鲁格在进入树林前最后回头看了一眼，年轻人很安静，像一个登山中的寻道者，知道自己终于向着赎罪的地方走动起来。他看起来有如刚刚出生。一切都源于我们。一切都属于我们。被我们的神秘所驱赶，被我们血腥的方式所毁坏……这就是他此刻的样子。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

［1］引自歌德《浮士德》，瓦尔普吉斯之夜的插剧末尾的管弦乐唱词。在这一句之后，魔女狂欢的夜晚结束了。

［2］指的是希特勒。

［3］军队通常要求士兵在被俘后只能供认自己的名字、士兵编号以及所属部队。

［4］引自荷尔德林《摩涅莫辛涅》。

［5］艾伦想说的是“Geh”，“快走”。

［6］引自《泰特斯·安德罗克斯》，有小改动。

［7］Vaterland，德国文化习惯称呼德国为“祖国父亲”。


End file.
